


In Your Shoes

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, akeshu - Freeform, implied shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: A unique status effect leaves Ren and Goro with a unique experience. Day 1 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	In Your Shoes

“C’mon, Goro,” Ren huffed has he knelt down on the floor, using the bladed claws of Goro’s thief outfit to slice a nice, thin opening to entice his boyfriend into fucking his own hole, the sound of ripping fabric echoing the empty rest stop of Mementos.

An unusual status effect had hit them when both of them had been exploring Mementos, a private excursion between them, training together to better learn how to fight as one to eventually take down Maruki. However, when they’ve managed to catch up to a fleeing shadow, it turned towards them, and a status skill later, they woke up in the other’s body.

Retreating towards the nearest Rest Area they both waited for the status effect to subside, Goro (in Ren’s body) trying clumsily to change to a mask with Amrita Shower. Yet Ren had other ideas. The way that Goro’s suit rubbed against his cock, the belts gently tightening around his legs. It was too much for him, flabbergasted how Goro managed to keep his composure while navigating in the Metaverse... he wondered how far he could take this new status effect until Goro had figured out how to dispel it. After all, the opportunity was soon fleeting, and he wanted to take advantage of it before it slipped from his fingers.

“Fuck me,” Ren whined, panting with the need to be fucked as he stretched Goro’s hole wider with his fingers, cock nestled tightly between the tight fabric of the Black Mask outfit he adorned and Goro’s stomach, tongue hanging pathetically like an animal as he grinded Goro's erect cock pathetically against the floor, “Please Goro, I want you to fuck me with my own cock, please...?”

And Goro responded with a rapid nod of his head, immediately slipping down the leather trousers to reveal his own boner, Ren gasping in excitement. To look at his body like this... was he really that big?

He felt his head poking in Goro’s entrance, immediately clinging around it in desperation, willing it to fuck him right there on the cold Mementos floor. He didn’t care if Goro wasn’t lubed up, the idea of being fucked with his own cock, dry and merciless made him hornier, and cried as Goro somehow managed to slide right in, choking his own spit.

“Shit, damn I’m so loose,” Goro mumbled under his breath as he slowly pulled out, only to slam right back in and causing Ren to mewl helplessly in bliss, Ren tightening around him desperately, “Fuck, I’m really made for your cock, but it’s alright,” he cooed as he emulated the way Ren often talked to him before picking up his pace, rapidly smacking Ren’s hips into his own ass in blissful rhythm, Ren’s own moans as he tightened around him, his ass sucking Goro in with such aching need to get filled with his own cock.

“But you know what?” Goro mumbled to the man before him, thrusting with his own lustful vigour, his own greed taking over as he continued to indulge in his ass, very well knowing the overwhelming bliss that’s currently consuming his slutty boyfriend as he thrust deeper in his hole, “This may be the only time I finally get to fuck you in the ass, Ren. And I’m going to enjoy it, and make sure that you’ll damn remember this moment for the rest of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
